


no need to look up at the sky

by insertcleveracejoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: It's the New Year.Adam isn't sure how to feel about that. On one side, he feels old, old down to his bones- even though the archangel he shares a body with is exponentially older, humans are not meant to live a thousand years. A single year is a ridiculously small measure of time for him now.On the other side…
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	no need to look up at the sky

It's the New Year.

Adam isn't sure how to feel about that. On one side, he feels old, old down to his bones- even though the archangel he shares a body with is exponentially older, humans are not meant to live a thousand years. A single year is a ridiculously small measure of time for him now.

On the other side…

_ I don't think I understand the purpose of fireworks,  _ Michael says. 

Adam can't help smiling, not that he tries much. There is no need to. Nestled inside his ribcage, around his heart where it belongs, Michael's grace warms up with pleasure.

"They're just pretty."

_ Beauty for the sake of beauty itself? _

"Something like that, yeah."

Michael hums. He probably would never have gotten it a thousand years ago, before they had met, and Adam isn't sure he gets it the way a human would, but there's something to be said about sharing mind space with one for so long in the cage. There was very little beauty down there. Adam knows Michael appreciates it when he sees it now.

There is a drop of over twenty stores under their feet, and Adam would never have dared sitting on the edge of a building when he was fully human. Now, the height barely makes an impression on his mind. Michael has taken him to the place in the atmosphere where there is so little air humans cannot breathe- he has seen the ocean floor and the top of Everest. Even if Adam somehow managed to fall, he would not get hurt.

This is no danger to him. Very little is.

"This must seem silly to you," he says. Michael huffs- a thoroughly human sound, even if limited to their mind.

_ I will admit it seems… strange. It does to you, too, I know. _

There is no point in denying it. "Yeah, but I'm kind of an anomaly for a human now."

Michael's grace curls around his heart, gentle.  _ I like the way you are,  _ he says, simply, and the warmth that fills Adam's chest now is entirely his own. 

"Thanks, halo. I like the way you are, too."

His grace feels very pleased. It's strangely endearing, the way he can get that kind of reaction out of Michael with barely a sentence. 

The sky is only filled with stars right now. Adam wonders when the fireworks will start.

"Do you think next year will be better?" It's a silly question, he knows- but he also knows that Michael has heard much sillier from him. There is no fear in asking.

His archangel pauses, thoughtful, for a moment. _We are free_ , he says. _We were not free before._ _I think- I will enjoy living this new year with you, kid._

And now it's Adam's soul that glows, pleased, even though of course he  _ knew  _ that already, and that he should not be able to feel his own reaction on that level. It's yet another thing that distinguishes him from other humans.

Adam doesn't think he minds. It makes understanding Michael's reactions to his much easier than it would be otherwise.

"It'll be fun," he says. Breathing, even though he does not need to- "do you have any New Year resolutions?"

_ Mm? _

"Some people make a list of stuff they want to do in the New Year. Like- going to the gym, or learning a new skill. It's like a promise you make yourself."

_ Angels do not have anything like that _ , Michael says, but it's only a comment.

"Thought so. To be fair, most people don't really manage to do their resolutions. It's just kind of hopeful."

_ Hopeful? _

"Yeah. Even if you fail, it's something to try for, you know?"

_ A goal. _

"Exactly."

Michael does not say anything for a moment, his grace curling around Adam's ribs. He feels thoughtful. Adam lets him do his thinking, looking at the horizon- there are already some fireworks in the sky. He thinks he likes the blue and white ones best.

_ I think I have one.  _

"A New Year resolution?"

_ Yes.  _

Adam smiles. "Well, out with it, then."

_ I would like to take you on a date.  _

He does not choke- doesn't think it possible, with an archangel riding backseat on his body- but it's a very close thing. With his voice breaking:

"What?"

_ It's a thing I would enjoy doing,  _ Michael says.  _ Even if I fail, I'd like to try. _

"Is this you trying?" Adam can't deny that he's affected by this. Even if he were to try to pretend, the way his soul is flaring out like the surface of the sun would not let him.

_ I believe so.  _

Adam breathes in, breathes out (even if he does not need to), and doesn't try to stop the grin that's slowly widening on his face.

"Well, congrats, halo. You managed to choose one of the very few resolutions that will happen."

The glow of Michael's grace tells Adam all he needs to know about how his archangel feels about it.


End file.
